An IT runtime environment runs a collection of systems that share resources. Some of these resources include applications, virtual images, processors, memory, middleware, connections, data, networks, etc. Each system may service different types of requests. These systems may run for a certain amount of time without any negative impact on any service level agreement (SLA). For example, a SLA may require a response time of 10 seconds or less for a particular request type. For another example, a SLA may require that a throughput of a given request type be 1000 per hour or more. Since the systems in the runtime environment share resources, a change in the processing of a particular request type can have a negative impact on the SLA of other requests, regardless of whether they are served by the same system or not. For example, an increase in the data size for one request may result in a system slowdown leading to unacceptable response time for other active requests. For another example, a particular request type causes a negative database performance impact because the request runs a batch job. Thus, this request will impact the response times of other requests that depend on the same database. The conditions that lead to SLA problems may occur once, recur, or persist. In a shared environment where multiple systems from different customers are hosted, a problem with an SLA can have negative consequences.